Mind Tingling
by ickle-katie-babiee
Summary: When summer holidays loom over the school the head teacher decides that a certain maths teacher is a bit of a bore! Reddie


It was the day before summer began and everyone was in high spirits. A light breeze surrounded the school building that buzzed with anticipation for this years summer romances and kisses in the heat. The sun blazed outside as the students of Waterloo Road took pictures of their friends, kissed their boyfriends and kicked that final goal before the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Rachel laughed as she followed the pupils in from lunch after she had spent the hour surrounded by pupils telling her plans of their summer and quizzing her as to her plans. Her and Davina trailed in laughing at their year and enjoying the thought that that this time tomorrow they would have a full 6 weeks of chilling out and relaxing to do and it didn't seem a minute to soon for the staff who had had an eventful year to say the least.

Rachel shut the door of the building behind her on the way in and smiled, this was it, one lesson left and the kids broke up. Summer would start, and Rachel all of a sudden had a new perspective on things. The needing for sun kissed skin and relaxation just seemed to call her. But she had an afternoon to get through yet and until then she had boring paper work to complete and phone calls to make to people she didn't want to speak to. There was only one thing to do so brushing her skirt down and pulling her shirt down slightly she set off to the one place she knew she would enjoy herself in her last moments before summer.

Minutes later she appeared at Mr Lawson's door as his math class sat answering the register. Mid way through she walked in and grinned at the class. Her perfectly manicured hand gripped the door as she opened it and peaked her head around the door at him.

'Mr Lawson did you know 'I-is-a-bit-mint-like' Rachel said in mock Bolton voice. Bolton burst out laughing from the back of the class, as did Chlo and Donte who were all in the previous conversation, laughing at her impression of Bolton and her reference to his recent comment. The rest of the students looked at their head teacher like she was mental. Since last year they had realised they had someone special on their hands. Not only had she come from the same background as them but she had been through so much. She wasn't born with a silver spoon in her mouth and for this the students held her on a pedestal. Seeing her being so gorgeous, full of authority and still be so grounded and on their level made them like her even more. But seeing her act like one of them was something new and some students weren't quiet sure whether to laugh at this new take on their teacher. She walked into the classroom making Eddie smile. He had seen her earlier today but only for a matter of seconds because last days were always mad, and having her in his classroom made him feel special. After all, she could have gone to see any other teacher or stayed in her office. He smiled as she shut the door behind her never taking her eyes off him. As he heard the door click he knew he wasn't going to be getting rid of this woman any time soon. Not that he had a problem with that of course.

Rachel turned from the laughing class and grinned at Eddie. 'Cause I is awesome- init' at this the class burst into hysterics and Ms Mason looked quiet pleased with herself for causing such a disruption to the silent class that the Deputy had had held such control over before her entrance. Rachel turned and winked at Bolton who hid his face in his hands. Who would of thought that the woman who crumbled in front of the assembly a year ago would now be poking fun at her students and having fun with them. Eddie put down his pen and any thought of teaching flew out the window as a playful headmistress perched on the edge of his desk facing the class.

'You drunk?' Eddie laughed as he put the text books away on the shelf at the back of the class room. Rachel laughed as she folded the girl on the front row's exercise book for her

'Nope. Just excited for the summer'. He walked back and sat down in his swivel chair as Rachel handed him the exercise book. She turned her back on him once more and faced the class.

'So, what we doing?' She laughed as the class began to chat to her as she swung her legs around her black paintent stilettos not touching the floor. Eddie bit his lip as his eyes drifted from the top of her head along her tight shirt and along her hips down to her high waisted pencil skirt. If he wasn't in a class he would have let out a groan of want.

'Like disrupting my lessons do you Ms Mason?' Eddie laughed as the kids all cracked up laughing at a comment she made making Bolton blush and the pretty blonde in the corner grin at her head teacher.

'Yep' Rachel turned around and looked at Eddie over her shoulder. Her eyes glittered with happiness and Eddies heart felt like it skipped a beat, she was happy. She was finally getting over last year and she was back to that strong independent Rachel that took over the school a few years previous. That little bit of needing and security came through occasionally when she needed some backup like when she would take his hand as they walked down empty corridors or he would hold her in his arms when he saw tears glittering, threatening to fall. He loved them moments, they were the moments that she would let her wall down and let him reach for her. It was those moments that made him feel needed. Because without him, Rachel would of fallen apart a while ago. Not that she would care to admit to that.

'Right you lot. Can you just write down your summer homework from the board for me….?' Eddie said 10 minutes before the end of the lesson he stood with both hands on the table looking down at his lesson plan with a big red cross through and 'Rachels Fault' written underneath. Which was later crossed out with 'Shut it you' written beside the cross in a delicate handwriting that wasn't his own. The class groaned and Rachel turned around and looked at Eddie. A chorus of 'Tell him Miss' and 'Oh Why?' erupted in the classroom and Rachel stood up and walked around the desk.

'Bit harsh isn't it Mr Lawson?' Rachel asked stepping into his personal space behind of the desk. Any thought of the students in the background faded as she looked up into his eyes feeling his breath of her face.

'They need to pass their A Levels Miss Mason' Eddie said his hands wanting to stray to her hips instead he kept them gripped behind his back.

'They also need to have a summer. Some people have worked hard all year' She said her voice becoming quieter.

'They can have a summer as well as work' Eddie laughed. Rachel smiled at his unwillingness to give up. So she resorted to the only thing she knew she had left. His weakness for her.

'Did you never have that summer Eddie where you were out every night till past 12, you kissed in the summer rain, you watched the sun set every Friday night before cuddling up in sleeping bags with your friends……' She stepped closer to him and stood up on her tip toes. Any wolf whistles or cheers from the students faded into nothing as her left hand gripped his neck as she whispered into his ear 'and the night you made love under the stars' Rachel fell back onto her heels her smile remaining fixed yet that slight look of teasing was evident in her eyes. The kids stared at the people they had so much respect for feeling the sexual chemistry between the two.

'He's gunna jump her in a minute' Donte whispered to Chlo both of them grinning.

Eddie gulped as he stared into her eyes. Distantly he heard the bell ring. The both kept their gaze on each other as Rachel went 'Mr Lawson won't be giving you homework. Have a good summer' The class scuttled out of the room as quickly as they could and loud cheers and laughter was heard and the school filed out of the building as fast as they could, dying to get home to the BBQ's, loud music, shorts and tshirts.

Rachel and Eddie still stood staring into each others eyes yet this time Eddie realised he didn't have over 20 17 year olds staring at the highest ranked members of staff flirting with each other, so he placed his hands on her waist where his eyes had lingered before. Rachel smiled slightly as her hand ran up his chest onto his neck her breath quickening pace with anticipation. Eddie brought his head down to hers as their foreheads pressed together as he closed his eyes savouring the moment with her. His moment with her. He felt her eye lashes flutter against his cheeks as she closed her eyes momentarily.

'I never had that summer you know' Eddie said as their eyes locked once more. Rachel ran a painted finger nail up and down his open shirt that had an extra button open because of the scorching heat outside.

'Might have to do something about that then eh?' Rachel smiled. Eddies breath caught in his throat as he saw a genuine smile from her for a while.

'Just maybe not all those late nights. I'm too old for that' Eddie laughed as their foreheads separated and his hands linked on her lower back. Rachel's eyes shone brightly-

'How about a few early ones then?' Eddie grinned at the suggestion.

'Sounds good' He whispered as her hands drifted up his chest and linked around his neck

'Its just because' Eddie said as his head began to gravitate closer to Rachel's. 'You' he said as his lips touched hers for a moment 'is a bit mint like' he said referring to their earlier conversation. He felt her giggle lightly as their lips once more met in their first lip bruising kiss. Her hands lifted into his hair as he pressed her body closer to his. Their whole bodies aching to be closer to one another as he pressed her back onto the white board where the classes homework was written the pen rubbing off onto her black shirt as he knocked the breath out of her with a mind blowing kiss and their bodied moulded together in the sticky heat of that late July afternoon as anticipation hung in the air for the future and the unknown.


End file.
